Ken to mahō no sekai
by Teon
Summary: After a disastrous battle at the department of mysteries our intrepid young hero runs away from the wizarding world with the help of the Goblins. Watch what happens when he activates a crystal and teleports to The Black Iron Palace. Warning character death, mild Dumbledore bashing, and possible future violence and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This story is inspired partialy by Blood Brandy's HP Vegas wedding challenge, jgkitarel's Mystic knight online, and 's Magic Online. Hope you like it.

Chapter 1: What the hell did I do?

The suns rays streamed through the sage colored cutains, and fell on the face of a young man who looked to be around sixteen. His disheveled messy black hair stood out in stark contrast to his pale skin. Empty liquor bottles littered the floor and track of fallen tears marred his sleeping face. A jagged scar that looked to be only just now healing sat apon his brow. A low maon escaped as his brows furrowed, indicating the first sign of wakefulness. He rolled over to escape the blinding rays that seeked to assualt his eyelids, but fell of the edge of the bed. A soft tingling bell like laugh rang out through the rather spacious room. The man bolted upright and looked around for the sound of the laughter while reaching for something in his pocket only to realize to late that he was naked. Blushing he dove for the sheets to cover himself.

"Oh master you are just to funny." a small melodical voice intoned.

"Whose there?" The boy asked in confusion searching the room with his eyes as he kept his back to the wall and the sheet wraped around him firmly gripped in his off hand.

"Why master, don't you remember me?" the voice queried with hidden amusement.

"I don't know what you're talking about the last thing I remember is sitting down at the bar friday night trying to drown myself in alcohol." He responded.

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news master but today is Sunday." the voice replied clearly not sorry at all.

"Uhg... I am never dinking again. My head is killing me." He said to himself.

"There is a Hangover potion on the counter in the bathroom master." the melodic voice replied.

"Uh... thanks? Who and where are you anyway?" He asked. A bright blue light flashed three times from the top of the dresser. The young man approached it warily. A black watch band was connected to what seemed to be a small computer. A soft blue light was projected from the top of the object, it coalesced into the shape of a three inch tall nude female figure with wild hair and perky breasts.

"You found me, tee hee" the small figure shook with laughter.

"What are you?" the young man asked. "And can you please put on some clothes?" his face turning red as he blushed and looked away. The small figure frowned before the light blinked and she was dressed in a sleeveless vest over a button up shirt with a tie, a plain skirt, knee high socks, and heeled dress shoes.

"You can look now master." She said rolling her eyes. "As for what I am. I am your Personal Interactive Technomagical Assistant or P.I.T.A. for short but you named me Mia (pronounced My-ah) saying that I didn't look like a type of bread."

"Gah... nevermind I'm going to down that potion and take a shower we can talk after my head stops pounding." The young man replied with his brow furrowed in pain before he headed to the bathroom.

=====Time Skip=====

"That feels so much better." The young man sighed in pleasure as the towel dryed his hair while walking out of the bathroom. He was now dressed in a button up black long sleeve shirt tucked into a pair of loose fiting black slacks held up by a glossy black belt. His feet still bare he walked over to the dresser to get "Mia's Watch" and a pair of socks.

"I'm glad you are feeling better master." Mia said as her watch was placed down on the bed next to the young man.

"Please don't call me that. I don't want a servent or a slave I'd rather have a friend." He replied. "Let's start over. Hi there I'm Haddrian James Potter, but everyone calls me Harry."

"I am your Personal Interactive Technomagical Assistant named Emilia after a character in William Shakespear's The Winter's Tale who was one of Hermione's Ladies in waiting. However in your Inebriated state you could only slur Mia."

"Hermione..." Harry whispered as tears filled his eyes greif and rage warred in him. "Damn it why did she have to die? Why wasn't I fast enough to save her, or smart enough not to fall for Voldmorts trap? It's my fault. I was an idiot and now two of my friends, and my godfather..." He stopped sobbing.

"Harry?" Mia asked. "Do you want to talk about it? It might make you feel better."

"What do you know about Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"His name in french means Flight from Death. He waged a war for years back in the 70s killing lots of witches and wizards. He killed your parents and tried to kill you but could not. He was somehow responsible for the catastrophy that was the triwizard tournament. According to muggle witnesses, who saw the battle in the graveyard only to be obliviated: 'a rat faced man shot a green light at the taller boy who then just fell down like a puppet without strings.' And if the Daily Prophet is to be believed, he was spotted inside the Ministry of Magic before dissappearing again at the end of June this year." Mia replied.

"Uh... yeah thats quite a bit actually." Harry spoke a bit gobsmacked. Shaking his head to clear away his thoughts he began to speak. "I had a mental connection with him up until about a week ago. He had been sending me dreams all year trying to get me to go to the Hall of Prophecy in the Ministry. I finally caved when he sent me a dream of him tourturing my godfather Siri..." Harry stopped and sobbed again.

"Are you alright?" Mia asked sitting on her knee and reaching out as if to try to comfort him.

Wiping away his tears Harry slowly nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. It just hurts you know? It's my fault they are all dead. I went to save Sirius and they followed me right into a trap. Ron killed himself after summoning a brain that had wierd tentacles that wrapped around his throat and forced so much knowledge into his head he died before I could save him. Hermione was killed by an over powered dark cutting spell from a death eater named Dolohov I watched her face as her torso slid apart from right hip to left shoulder." Tears fell from his eyes as he recounted his story, a look of absolute horror etched itself onto Mia's holographic face. "Ginny twisted her ankle dodging a spell and fell down a flight of stairs breaking her neck. Neville broke his wand, his nose and lost his hand fighting to protect Hermione's and Ginny's corpses. Luna, poor sweet Luna, lost her mind at the sight of two of her only friends dieing in front of her, she lost control of her magic and..." Sobs wracked Harry's body as he cried for the loss of those precious to him. "Her body exploded taking at least three death eaters with her, and knocking Neville into a wall, I never found out if he was dead or just unconcious. I chased my god fathers murderer attacking her in blind fury with every possible spell I could think of, only to end up facing Voldemort and being saved by my owl Hedwig who took a killing curse ment for me before Dumbledore and the rest of the Ministry showed up. I slipped out of the Ministry and into Gringotts while everyone was busy with the mess."

"What happened next?" Mia asked saddly.

"They ran a blood test to confirm my Identity. Where is my bag?" Harry looked around the room and saw his bag poking out from under the bedside table. Grabbing his bag he shoved his arm up to the elbow into it rummaging around until he finally pulled out a peice of parchment. He unrolled it carefully and started to read off its contents.

"Subject: Haddrian James Potter

Species: Human Wizard

Father: James Fleamont Potter

Mother: Lily Anne Potter nee Evans

Godfather: Sirius Orian Black

Godmother: Alice Maria Longbottom nee Rowle

Boons:

Natural Occlumens (99% Blocked)

Wind Elemental Magic (100% Blocked)

Animagus Form: Unknown (Blocked 100%)

Technomancy (Blocked twice 100%)

Curses:

Soul Leech (Tom Marvolo Riddle)

Multiple Magic Bindings (12.5% of Core usable)

Multiple Cumpulsion Charms

Inheritance:

Potter Lordship

Griffyndor Lordship

Peveral Lordship

Contracts:

Marriage Contract between Harry Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley Signed by Molly Anne Weasley nee Prewitt and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Invalid)"

Harry then proceeded to role the parchment back up and place it back ing the bag before sitting back down on the bed. "After that it was a whirlwind of angry shouting Goblins that took offence that I had a Soul Leech that no one had bothered to remove, and that my magic was bound so tightly. They were of the oppinion that "The Longbearded Deciever", their name for Dumbledore, wanted me as nothing more then a weapon otherwise why bind my Technomancy, an only recently discovered branch of magic, so tightly. My Parents Wills, and Sirius' Will, were read and expidited. Hell the reason I am here in this shabby motel on the outskirts of Las Vegas is because of Sirius' Will."

"Master... Harry?" Mia chortled softly climbing to her feet and dusting off her skirt.

"Yes Mia?" Harry replied.

"I hate to correct you yet again but you are in The Owners Suite of the Luxor." Mia smiled then broke out into tittering giggles at the look on Harry's face.

"What the Hell happened yesterday?" Harry asked.

"Well a quick summation of events after you obtained me from the wizarding mall named 'Handbasket' around eleven a.m.: You activated me, named me, proceeded to drink alcohol you somehow had hidden in your boot, went to the Bellagio, won the jackpot on three diffrent slot machines, won a high stakes poker tournament, got invited to an Owners game, won ownership of The Bellagio, Two Jachts, a private Jet, and a retired F-16, then proceeded to do the same thing at four othe casinos including Tresure Island, Circus Circus, and The Luxor. You are now one of the richest men on the planet."

"Great, Potter Luck strikes again." Harry mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Mia asked.

"Potter luck is basically The universe kicks you in the balls as hard as it possibly can then proceeds to cover the wound with sugar to try to make it better." Harry snarked. Looking around the room he spotted his wand in an empty vase next to the television. After 'Accio'ing all of his belongings and putting on his nice new boots, and strapping Mia's P.I.T.A.C. to his left arm, Harry pulled a large rectangular blue crystal with a silver base.

"This was in the Black Family vault. It's set to take the holder and every person within a 10 foot radius to a place called 'The Black Iron Palace'. No one has ever tried to use it because according to the Goblins there is no such place ' _in this world_ ', but I wonder does that mean it will take me to another world where I can just be me and not have to worry about Voldemort or Dumbledore?" Harry mused. "Hey Mia, I'm gonna go to this place, do you want to come with me?"

"Of course, I can't be much of a Technomagical assistant if there is no one to assist." Mia laughed. Harry cracked a rueful smile.

"Alright, first do you have access to the internet?"

"Of course."

"Transfer ownership of all the casinos back to thier original owners and lets go pick up my vehicals I have a feeling they might come in handy in the future."

===== Time skip =====

It took until seven that evening to covertly shrink and store his three cars and four other vehicles. Standing alone in the middle of the desert Harry held the crystal up high and said "Teleport Black Iron Palace".

End Chapter.

The C in P.I.T.A.C. means Console

So what do you think? Love it, Hate it? Leave a comment. Until next time ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This story is inspired partialy by Blood Brandy's HP Vegas wedding challenge, jgkitarel's Mystic knight online, and 's Magic Online. Hope you like it.

Chapter 2: Where the hell am I?

When the Blue light died down Harry found himself in a vast white expance of nothingness.

"Well thats just great, the crystal messed up and now I'm dead." Harry grumbled before perking up. "I can see everyone again." His eyes brimmed with unshed tears as a sad smile came to his face.

"Harry?" Mia said from her P.I.T.A.C.

"Mia? Why are you here tech like you shouldn't be able to die." Harry questioned.

"I don't think you are dead Harry. I can still monitor your Heartrate, mental state, and overall general health. As far as my diagnostics are concerned you're still alive." Mia replied.

"If I'm still alive..." Harry began as his happiness burned off in cold fury. "WHERE THE HELL AM I?" He bellowed in rage.

" _ **Haddrian James Potter. Boy-Who-Lived, Slayer Of Slytherin's Basilisk, Champion of the Triwizard Tournament. Indirectly responsible for no less then six deaths. You are in a neutral zone. Territory to no one save the Master Of Death. I would speak with you if you are inclined to hear my offer.** " _A Woman spoak as she approached. She is an attractive, pale young goth dressed in a black top and jeans. She wears a silver ankh on a chain around her neck, and has a marking similar to The Eye of Horus around her right eye.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

" _ **I am Death.**_ " She replied.

"If I'm not dead why am I here?" Harry queried.

" _ **You used an artifact that was intended to be used by your consciousness only not your full physical form. But you have delivered unto me pieces of one who seeks to elude me. so I have decided to grant you a boon. Safe passage to a world where you can be yourself and perhaps find love.**_ " With a wave of her hand Harry was encompassed in blue light yet again. " ** _Farewell descendent of Ignotus._** "

When the light died down Harry looked around and saw he was in what looked like an alley in a large city.

"Where the hell am I?" Harry gumbled.

"According to the nearby wireless networks, we are in Akihabara, Chiyoda Ward, Tokyo, Japan." Mia replied. Then frowned as she continued "The date is July thirty first two thousand twenty two."

"Are we in an alternate reality, or the future?" Harry questioned. "or both"

"The latter master," Mia replied. "In this reality after you disappeared the 'No-maj, short for non magical' Prime minister on order of the Queen sent in the SAS and stomped down Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and Pureblood Supremacy. After which the Ministry was restructured as a true branch of the Monarchy. You were assumed KIA and were Knighted posthumously. Also it seems that in this reality I did not return ownership of the Casinos to their original owners you are now a Multi-Trillionaire, with stocks in Argus and RECT Progress."

"I don't know if I should thank Death or Throttle her." Harry Mused. "Hey, Mia is there a fast way to learn Japanese since I might need it for the foreseeable future?"

"There is Master, but you will have a terrible headache." Mia responded.

"What did I say about calling me master?" Harry growled. "And what are the drawbacks to this language shortcut?"

"To not to." Mia replied. "The only drawback aside from the pain is that you wont understand the language until the headache subsides which could take hours or even a day depending on how well your mind absorbs the knowledge."

"Do it." Harry said in a comanding tone.

"Hai." Mia intoned as power welled up in the P.I.T.A.C. before flowing up his arm, and neck. Stars burst into his vision as the power encompassed his head and he stumbled out of the alley. A feminine screem rent the air distracting Harry from the pain in his head. He bolted from the alley towards the sound of the scream to find a woman and two young girls surrounded by a gang of six male hooligans. The men were all weilding pipes, chains, and the leader had a hunting knife.

"Sā, hoshī no wa anata no okanedesu. Sugu ni watashitachi ni sore o ataeru to, anata to anata no on'nanoko to watashitachi no hōhō ga aru toki ni wareware wa yasashī sa remasu.1" The leader sneered. Harry growled as the two younger girls tried to hide behind the woman whom was quivering with fear. His magic flared to an almost visible level, stretching his right hand out to his side in an instinctive manner a wooden spear with a silvery winged spearhead materialized in his hand. His hand firmly gripped the well balanced spear as he took a step forward and started to run at the gang members. It wasn't until his spear sang through the air an smashed the knife out of the leaders hands that the gang noticed his approach.

"Watashitachi jishin ga eiyū ni natta yō ni miemasu.2" The Leader laughed as he jumped back and plled out another knife. "Anata no shi no chīsana hīrō ni kite kudasai.3" The pounding in Harry's head blocked out everything else but the fight before him. His instincts went into overdrive telling him to dodge a rusty pipe being swung at his head. As he lowered his center of gravity and ducked the crude attack, he brought his spear up and stabbed his attacker in the shoulder. The thug let out a cry of pain, released the pipe, and fell backwards all in a matter of second. A few of the gang backed up nervously at the sight of blood. The younger girls stared at their savior in awe, while the woman frantically scrambled for her phone. Harry twirled his spear around leaving shallow cuts on three more gang members before slamming the butt into the leaders scrotum, causing the man to let out a high pitched shriek and fall to the ground holding himself.

"Do you want more?" Harry asked in english as his headache started to subside from the adrenaline pumped through his veins. The gang threw down thier weapons and backed away slowly.

"Watashi wa keisatsu ni denwa o kaketa.4" The woman said holding up her phone. "Watashitachi o sukutte kurete arigatō, anata no namae wa Hideo-san ni kika sete moraemasu ka?5"

Harry tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Wha-?" He began to ask before the two young girls shouted "Kawaii!" excitedly. Harry blushed at being called cute. ' _Wait how do I know they called me cute?_ ' He thought to him self.

"Anata no namae wa Herodesu ka?6" The woman asked. Harry's brow furrowed as his mind slowly peiced together that she wanted his name. ' _Should I give her my real name or make one up?_ ' He thought.

"Watashinonamaeha burakku jeimuzudesu. Oaidekiteureshīdesu.7" Harry said giving them part of his name with a formal bow.

==== From Here on assume all conversations are in Japanese unless told otherwise ====

"Are you any relation to the famous James Black-Dono who helped Akihiko Kayaba-san create the first NerveGear?" The older of the young girls gushed. Harry scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and confusion. His P.I.T.A.C. beeped making everyone look at it.

Looking at the girls as the watch him he tapped on the face of the P.I.T.A.C. "Yes Mia-san?" He asked hoping she wouldn't materialize right now.

"Master, you really shouldn't run off like that. Your presence is requested at the bank." Mia's voice announced. "Please follow your watch's GPS to my location as soon as possible."

"I'm in a bit of a spot here Mia-san." Harry stated. "And what have I told you about calling me Master?" Harry scolded.

"That you would rather be my friend, how ever I am bound by honor to serve you and your family until I die. Therefore you are my master." Mia replied in an amused tone. Harry growled and, after taping his 'watch' to 'disconnect' the 'call', he lowered his arm. "It was nice meeting all of you. Sorry I can't walk you home but I've got to get back to Mia before I get in trouble."

"You need to stay and talk to the Police. I'm sure you will not be in to much trouble for defending us." The woman stated.

"Of course." Harry grumbled. "May I at least know your names?" He asked.

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kirigaya Midori, and these are my daughters Hitomi, and Suguha." Midori bowed. "Thank you for saving us."

"Thank you for saving us." Hitomi and Suguha repeated with a bow.

"It was nothing. Really, any decent person would have done the same." Harry said with a blush.

"Black-dono?" One of the police officers called out as the approached.

"Me?" Harry asked pointing at himself in confusion.

"You are Potter-Black Haddrian James, are you not?" the officer asked for confirmation.

"Yes?" Harry answered with a question.

"We were contacted by your Major-domo saying you had run off with a family heirloom." The police officer replied. "Once we take your statement Officer Sasaki will drive you to the Akihabara Washington Hotel where you are suppose to meet your bank manager."

"Yes sir Officer-san." Harry acknowledged. "It was nice meeting you ladies." Harry said to the Kirigaya family as he walked away with Officer Sasaki.

==== Time Skip ====

After a twenty minute interview about why he was running through alleys of Akihabara with a deadly family hierloom, and a short five minute drive to the hotel. Harry was waving goodbye to Officer Sasaki from the entrance to the hotels lobby.

"Mia, what the hell is going on?" Harry asked. quietly.

"I used the internet to call the police from a phone in the hotel lobby. Acting as your Major-domo I managed to talk them into bringing you here." Mia replied.

"Why here? " Harry asked.

"Because Black-dono the entrance to the Japanese branch of Grigotts is in the lobby." A deep voice sounded from behind Harry. Harry spun around bringing his spear up to defend himself. A short stocky man raised his hand in a sign of truce. "I mean you no harm, I am Greeter Sharpfang. I am currently under a glamour so if you will please follow me, we can get down to buisness.

Notes:

1\. Come on, all we want is your money. Give it to us quickly and we'll be gentle when we have our way with you and your girls.

2\. Looks like we got ourselves a hero.

3\. Come to your death little hero.

4\. I called the police, they should be here any minute.

5\. Thank you for saving us, can I ask your name Mr. Hero?

6\. What is your name Mr. Hero?

7\. My name is Black James, its nice to meet you.


End file.
